Reason
by Glader
Summary: Leo gets back home from Central America and has to face his family with his reason for staying away so long. Can he make them understand?
1. Chapter 1

Reason

_**A/N: **__This is set directly after Leo gets back from Central America in the CGI movie. I don't think it would be so easy to just settle in right after being gone for two years. This is my take on Leo's inner turmoil and reasoning. This should be about two or three chapters long, my first multi-chapter fic. This doesn't exactly fit in with the movie baseline, but oh well; it's my story, right? As always, enjoy! Reviews are always welcome ;)_

* * *

I stare at the entrance to the lair in longing and anxiety. I always knew it wouldn't be easy to come back home to my family after so long. What makes it harder is not knowing the reactions they'll have when they finally do see me.

I walk in the lair to find my two of my little brothers sleeping. I say 'little' because I feel years older than them now. So much responsibility I've had to take on, along with the added guilt of not returning sooner.

I decide to go talk to Splinter first, unsure of what to say to my brothers; it was always easier to talk to my father. Then again, things have changed, haven't they? I stand in front of his door; take a deep breath to compose myself. I hear his soft but firm voice telling me to enter. How I have missed that voice.

I walk in and see the slight surprise in my Sensei's eyes when he looks up at me. The surprise turns to warmth, and something else. Worry? It didn't matter at the moment; I was just glad to see him. Neither of us moved for a couple seconds. Then I was in his arms. A little childish I think, for a leader, but I wasn't ashamed.

"I have missed you, Leonardo."

And I heard that and I wanted to break out in tears. But a leader doesn't do that. I closed my eyes to recompose myself and manage to choke out, "I have missed you, too, Father." I took a step back and bowed before him.

"Words cannot begin to explain how sorry I am for not returning when my training period was over, but I had a reason." '_And I choose to stand behind my choice,' _were the words I couldn't bring myself to say to him.

"I am sure that you do, Leonardo. And because of this, it makes you a stronger leader. Please, get some rest and we will discuss this matter in the morning. I am glad that you are back, my son."

"Me, too, Sensei. Good night."

I walked out of his room with a sense of relief, yet at the same time, with an anxious anticipation for the following morning. It would be inevitable, having to explain my reasoning for staying an extra year, but will they validate it and forgive me? I couldn't think about that right now. Not if I want a good night's sleep anyway.

I met Raph on my way out of Splinter's room, and I noticed him stiffen up.

"Hi," I said to him, wary and unsure of his response.

"Hey," he said back. A million thoughts ran through my mind at that moment, trying to hold on to something that I could say to him. But as soon as these thoughts came, they left just as quickly, and I stood there at a loss for words.

_Quick! Think of something, he's your brother! _

I didn't know what to say to him.

"Welcome home. Well, I'm goin' to bed; it's late. G'night." And with that he turned and went to his room.

I felt a little piece of me fall apart. I feel like I have let him down somehow. It seems that he was at a loss for words like I was. I'm going to have to fix our relationship. With all of my brothers. We need to be a family again; I at least owed that to them.

Donnie and Mikey woke up and noticed me. Mikey's mouth stood agape and I had to let out a small laugh.

"Hey, guys." I tried to throw in all of the warmth I could possibly do in those two words. They both gave me a hug and tears threatened to spill again at the prospect that my family still loved me. I refused to let those tears fall, especially now.

Mikey began talking in a rush: "We missed you so much! We all did! Especially me! I know Raph did too, even if he doesn't show it. I just can't believe you're here! Pinch me, I think I'm dreaming!"

Don pinched his arm.

"Ow!" Mikey yelped. "I wasn't being serious!"

Don just smirked at him. I laughed. It felt good to laugh again with my brothers.

Don turned to me and said, ""I'm really glad that you're back."

"Thanks. I'm glad to see you guys again."

"Not to be rude or anything, but why did you stay over there for like, an extra year? Was it because you were bored of us?" Mikey asked, his eyes serious now.

"No! Not at all," I replied, a little hurt that he would even begin to think that.

"I have my reason, Mikey. Not that it makes it okay. And I'm sorry. But I will explain everything in the morning," I promised.

"Of course," Don said. "You must be tired."

As if on cue, I yawned.

Mikey laughed and said, "Go to bed, bro."

"Thanks. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight," they said in unison.

I walked into my room; everything was exactly like how I had left it. Except for a little book on my nightstand. I opened it up to the cover page and what I saw there surprised me.

_I'll take a better look at it tomorrow. I'm exhausted. _I put the book down, a little smile on my face. I lie down, feeling the comfort of being in a bed again, in my room. I close my eyes.

I dream about them again.

* * *

_**A/N: **__And that's the first chapter. I'll try to post the next chapter soon. Feel free to review or send me a PM with any questions or comments. Happy New Year! _


	2. Chapter 2

I see her little boy running up to me, putting his arms around me and saying goodbye. I ruffle his dark hair and look in his young, emerald eyes. I see a new bravery in them.

I finally look at his mother, the grateful tears streaming down her face. Her look said it all.

_Thank you._

Her face was now set in stone, a stronger woman than she used to be. I nod once at her and fade into the jungle for the last time. I am sad to leave this place, yet I know that they will be all right.

As I jump from tree to tree, I hear someone screaming. I jump down and run on the ground, and finally find my brothers, younger versions of themselves, scared and alone.

I wake with a start. I looked over at my clock. Three in the morning. There was no way I'd be able to sleep now.

I got out of bed and did the only thing I could think of. I walk into Mikey's room to find him tangled in his bed sheets, his arm draped over the side of his bed. I shake my head in amusement before I carefully reset the blanket over him.

Since when did he start snoring?

_Oh yeah, _I thought to myself bitterly. _I've been gone. Of course I don't know what's happened since I left. _It would be a while before I really know them again.

I step lightly out of his room and walk into Donnie's. He was fast asleep, pencil in hand and all sorts of paper scattered around him. At least he was in a bed and not on his desk.

I immediately think of all of the dangers associated with that sharp pencil. I scold myself for being so mother-like. I take the pencil out of his hand anyway.

I step out and walk to Raph's room. I hear him snoring loudly as I approach. I cautiously open his door, knowing that he is as light of a sleeper as I am. I peek through the crack and see him on his hammock.

I briefly wonder if he ever thought about me while I was away. It seemed that he didn't care much when I returned. Then I think back to the book on my nightstand. I close the door carefully and make my way to my room.

I take the book and lay on my bed. I look over the front cover. It was a book about Zen that I had always wanted but could not find. I opened it up for the second time and reread the note on the first page.

_Leo, I know you wanted this book a long time ago, not sure if you still do. It took me forever to find it, so it better be worth the money. I ain't good at writing letters so I don't know what else to say. Welcome home, bro._

_Raph_

His note made me smile again; it let me know that he still cares, even though he won't admit it out loud. I'll have to thank him in the morning.

I actually fell asleep this time, comfortable in knowing my brothers were safe.

A/N: Kind of a short chapter, I know. I'll get right down to business in the next chapter, I promise :)

Thank you for those reviewing, following, or just reading this story. It means a lot to me :)


End file.
